Always Remember Me
by I'm No Angel
Summary: Rika is going to move to California. Will she the person who she likes before she moves away? But, something else happens.Read and find out!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Always Remember Me  
  
  
  
One early morning, a 13-year old girl, named Rika, was cleaing up some of her   
  
things. Well, let's just say, she was doing what a lot of kids are doing Sunday   
  
morning, her chores. She was sometimes a serious girl, but inside, she really had a   
  
kind heart, of caring for other people. Renamon, her digimon, use to not get along.   
  
Thanks to Henry and Takato, they got along more better. She went over to the table   
  
and grabbed her pink bandanna, and put it on her light brown hair.  
  
'Ring Ring' The telephone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!"Rika said. She picked up the phone. "Hello?........yes, she's here, hold on,   
  
I'll get her for you. Mom, it's for you!"  
  
"Coming!"Rika's mom ran down the stairs from her room."Who is it?"She asked.  
  
"I don't know." Rika said, while handing her mom the phone.  
  
Rika's mom was a model. She was perfect, but not quite a perfect mom. She was   
  
always busy and never had time with her daughter. She would always have a phone   
  
call, and when she does, she always been running off for some photo shoot.She even   
  
tried to make Rika to be a super model but Rika refused to.  
  
"Hello?.......I what?!?!?Wow, thank you. See you there." Rika's mom hung up the   
  
phone."Guess what honey?"  
  
"What is it? "  
  
"We're going to San Francisco!!!!!"  
  
"Isn't that half way, around the world?"Rika asked.  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Why do we have to go?"  
  
"Well, because I have to model. We're going to be rich!"  
  
"When?"  
  
"In 2 more days."  
  
"WHAT? THAT EARLY??????"  
  
"Yeah.  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe for a couple of years."  
  
"What? Do I have to go?"  
  
"Why yes."  
  
"I'll be in my room."  
  
"But you still have to clean."  
  
"I'll clean my room."  
  
"But you already clean your room honey"  
  
"I'll mess it up and clean it again."  
  
"Well, ok."  
  
Rika walk to her room. She slide the door open, and walk to her sleeping bag, and   
  
laied down. Suddenly, a foxy digimon walked up to her.  
  
"What's wrong Rika?"  
  
"Nothing Renamon. It's just that my mom has to model some where half around the   
  
world, and I have to go to."  
  
"I'm I going?"  
  
"Of course Renamon."  
  
"When are we leaving?"  
  
"In 2 days?"  
  
"Not a lot of time."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, are you goignt o tell him before you leave?"  
  
Rika blush. "I don't know."  
  
"You have to tell him. If you don't, you'll regret it."  
  
"I know. Well, I'll be right back, I need to change. I feel dirty."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'm so happy school is over."  
  
  
  
To be continue................... 


	2. Rika's News

Rika's News  
  
  
  
Late at night, Rika toss and turn in her sleep. Renamon heard some moaning so   
  
she went to see if Rika was alright. Then Renamon saw Rika tossing and turning,   
  
and she got scared. So, she went over to wake her up.  
  
"Rika get up." Renamon said while tapping her shoulder. Rika opened her eyes.  
  
"Renamon, what is it?" Rika asked.  
  
"Well, you were tossing and turning in your sleep so I woke you up."  
  
"Oh, ok. Renamon, what time is it?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know how to read those ticking thingys."  
  
"They're called alarm clocks." Rika sat up. She looked at her clock."It's only 7:30   
  
am. ::yawn:: Well, I'm awake! I think I'll go change."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Rika went over to her closet and picked out a pair of clothes. She went into the   
  
bathroom. Rika turn on the water and took a shower. An hour later, Rika came out  
  
of the bathroom. This time, she was wearing something different. She was wearing a   
  
pink tang-top, and wore a pair of white bell-bottom, with her regular shoes. Her hair   
  
was also differnet. Instead os a ponytail, she wore it half way.  
  
"You look nice Rika." Renamon compliment her.  
  
"Thank you. I think I should call Takato and Henry." Rika said while taking out her   
  
cellphone. She dailed Takato's number first.  
  
'Ring ring'  
  
"Hello?" Takato said on the other line.  
  
"Hello? Takato? This is Rika."  
  
"Hi, what's up Rika?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could come to the park. Bring Jeri and Guilmon too."  
  
"Well, ok. See you there."  
  
"Ok." Rika hung up. Then she dialed Henry's number.  
  
'Ring Ring Ring'  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Mr. Wong. Can I talk to Henry please?"  
  
"Sure sweetheart. Henry, It's for you. it's a girl.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Henry. It's Rika."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I was wondering if you can meet me at the park. I already called Takato to bring   
  
Guilmon and Jeri there."  
  
"Yeah sure. Ok. Bai."  
  
"Bai." Rika hung up.   
  
"Well, come on Renamon."  
  
Rika and Renamon walked to the park. While at the park, Takato, Guilmon, Jeri,   
  
Henry, and Terriermon are waiting.   
  
"I wonder why Rika send us here?" Takato said.  
  
"Maybe she's bored and she want's to play."Guilmon said with a smile.  
  
"Rika does not want to play." A female voice said.  
  
Everybody looks up. They saw Rika and Renamon walking up to them. Then they   
  
saw what Rika was wearing. Something new.  
  
"Hey Rika, you look nice."Takato complimented her.  
  
"Hey, I wear something new everyday and you never tell me I look nice!"Jeri said.  
  
Takato blush.  
  
"So, why did you bring us here?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"Well I......um.....I 'm moving."She said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" everybody was suprise.  
  
"I said I am moving." Rika repeated.  
  
"We know what you said.Where are you moving?" Jeri asked.  
  
"California."  
  
"Isn't that half away around the world?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why are you going there for?" Takato asked.  
  
"My mom has to model over there."  
  
"When are you going?"Henry asked.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"How long are you staying?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"For a while."  
  
"Who's going to help us fight the bad digimons?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"I don't know. Could you guys just stop asking me too much questions?"  
  
"Why?"Guilmon asked.  
  
"Because I'm annoyed by them!"  
  
"Fine. But we want to know all the details."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"Hey, it's just like my teacher's brother's best friend's wife's best   
  
friend." Takato said.(a/n: i'm making Kari as Takato's teacher.)  
  
"What?" Henry said.  
  
Suddenly, a white fog came.  
  
"Uh-oh. Trouble." Henry said while pointing to the fog.  
  
"Let's go." Takato said.  
  
  
  
to be continue........ 


	3. The Digimon Battle

The Digimon Battle  
  
  
  
  
They all ran to the fog. Everybody was running away from it.  
  
"AHHHH!!RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!" a man screamed.  
  
"DON'T LOOK BACK!!!" a women said.  
  
"FREE THINGS AT STORES!!!!!"  
  
"Randy, get over here before you get yourself killed." a voice said.  
  
"These are really weird people."Terriermon said.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
When the 4 kids and 3 digimon got there, they saw a huge digimon eating some   
  
food.  
  
"Let's see who this creep is..."Rika took out her digivice."Fridgimon. A champion   
  
digimon. Watch out for it's Sub-Zero Ice Punch, it will freeze you to death."  
  
"OK, get ready guys. Guilmon ready?" Takato said.  
  
"Whenever you are."  
  
"OK....DIGI-MODIFY........ DIGIVOLUTION!!!!"  
  
"Guilmon digivolove to.........GROWLMON!!! Dragon-fly attack!!!"  
  
It made a scratch on Fridgimon big tummy. Then it got so mad that It attack.  
  
"SUB-ZERO ICE PUNCH!!!" It went strait to Rika and Jeri. Before Renamon and   
  
Growlmon could save them, it was too late. Rika dn Jeri got frozen into ice.  
  
"RIKA!!!!!" Renamon screamed out.  
  
"That's it, Terriermon, get ready. DIGI-MODIFY........... DIGIVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLED TO.......GARGOMON!!! GARGO-LAZER!!!!"  
  
"Attack together!!!!"Takato said.  
  
"Dragon-fly!!!"  
  
"Gargo-Lazer!!!"  
  
By that, Fridgimon dissappered into data. The ice on Jeri and Rika also disappered   
  
but Rika and Jeri didn't move. They just laid there like a fish on land.  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
  
  
to be continued.......... 


End file.
